


Aftermath

by veivei



Series: Aoba FTW [10]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Durarara SH, Established Relationship, Fire Sandwich, M/M, Post-Ketsu, Present Tense, Sad Mikado, or rather the remnants of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: Mikado knows he should have made Aoba stop coming here but he also can’t. This is the last bit of excitement that he allows himself.





	Aftermath

Aoba comes over late in the evening, at the time Mikado has already laid the futon out for the night.

He knocks the way only he does.

Mikado locks his laptop’s screen, goes to the door and opens it to let him in.

“Tea?” he offers, takes off his glasses and wipes them with his sleeve. When he puts them back on, he sees the blood on Aoba’s shoes. He doesn’t ask.

“Sure,” Aoba agrees and removes his shoes and his coat before coming into the room and sitting down at the low table.

Mikado goes into the kitchen. He makes a single cup of tea. When he comes back into the room he catches Aoba staring at his laptop. He’s probably wondering what Mikado had been doing before he came now that Dollars no longer exist.

He puts the cup in front of Aoba and sits down at the table.

“Are there any news?” he asks.

“About Kida?”

“Or…”

“No,” Aoba interrupts him right away.

Mikado knows Aoba doesn’t like Izaya’s name on his lips. They had that argument several times already. Aoba always says that a year and a half is forever for someone their age. Mikado disagrees. Especially since he’s been out of it through much of that time.

He doesn’t know if Aoba is lying or not about there being no news. After all, he asked Aoba himself not to tell him anything anymore.

“There’s Mizuchi now,” Aoba says. “And Kotonami.”

Mikado shrugs. He has no interest in the next generation, or rather he doesn’t allow himself to have any.

“There’s still Kuronuma,” he says, thinking back to the blood on Aoba’s shoes. He’d like to ask about it. But he doesn’t.

Aoba smiles before he starts drinking his tea.

Mikado knows he should have made him stop coming here but he also can’t. Even when he feels things could progress between him and Anri. This is the last bit of excitement that he allows himself. Though even that used to be so much more wrong back when Izaya was around and all the more monumental for it. What’s left is almost innocent, at least on the surface level, he thinks, looking at Aoba’s face which is as cute as ever. Then he takes off his glasses and removes his shirt with his jaw set in determination.

Aoba’s looking at him from over the cup, his gaze lingering on the scars on Mikado’s abdomen once they’re exposed.

“What do you want, Mikado-senpai?” he asks with a smile, even though it’s obvious. 

He comes to Mikado’s place knowing well enough what it is. But he always asks because he apparently enjoys how flustered Mikado becomes when he has to answer.

“I want to fuck, Aoba-kun,” Mikado blurts out after a moment of squirming in embarrassment.

“And more specifically?” Aoba asks with amusement lighting up his eyes.

“I want to fuck you.”

“Is that how you talk to Anri-senpai now, too?” Aoba sighs.

“Of course not.”

“So it’s just me who doesn’t deserve any respect?” Aoba's still sounding amused.

“You can take it,” Mikado says seriously.

“Can I, senpai?” 

“Yes,” Mikado answers, looking Aoba in the eye.

Aoba puts the cup down, stands up and undresses. Even at nearly eighteen he’s still small and deceptively delicate and looks as if he’s meant for this to happen to him and Mikado feels himself getting hard at the thought at the same time as he’s starting to wonder: if he let Aoba go, wouldn’t someone else come along right away and take him? He can still remember how it felt to watch Izaya touch him and the burning jealousy twisting his insides back then. At least he’s the only one now and even while their arrangement is obviously missing something it’s also better for it. Then he reminds himself that nobody knows about them and yet no guys that he’s aware of show interest in Aoba. He probably scares everyone off with his creepy attitude and the rumors about his gang and the Orihara sisters groping him in front of everyone when they feel like it. That’s comforting but what ifs still linger in Mikado’s mind. He’s just no one now and anything that happens to him is only a happy coincidence. What did he do to deserve Aoba just showing up like that? Nothing. What will he do when one day he will go away, too?

Aoba approaches him sans clothes, with a bottle of lube in his hand that he must have brought in his pockets. What’s in it for him, Mikado wonders, other than convenience, now that Mikado’s not all that useful anymore. This is a question that nags at him but he won’t ask. Because he doesn’t need an answer if it is going to be vulgar or hurtful or a lie and that is all Aoba would give him, he’s sure of that.

Aoba walks around the table and drapes himself over Mikado’s back, reaching around him to touch his scars. He’s scarred all over himself, courtesy of his brother. And all that inadvertently makes Mikado think about the scar across Izaya’s stomach. If he’s alive, how does he even look like now, after what has happened to him, Mikado wonders.

“Come on. I have to go home soon, you know.” Aoba drags Mikado to his feet and to the futon, in a hurry as always because of his mother waiting for him.

Convenience, Mikado reminds himself.

Aoba pushes him down to the futon, straddles him and leans down, his bangs brushing Mikado’s face, and kisses him with bruising force that doesn’t fit his looks at all. Mikado still remembers his surprise at that happening for the first time and memories of times even before Izaya fill his mind, of the Blue Squares' hideout with its beaten up couch and the meals shared in fast food restaurants and the kisses flavored by that and all the secrecy at school. Anri doesn’t know to this day. Or at least she pretends she doesn’t know.

When Aoba breaks the kiss Mikado doesn’t open his eyes for some more time, letting the memories play out under his eyelids until it all comes to a screeching halt when he remembers the look in Izaya’s eyes when he saw the two of them kissing for the first time. It wasn’t exactly unexpected someone as twisted as him would have chosen to join in of all things. It was probably precisely why Aoba had put on that show in front of him in the first place. And Mikado felt as if the ground was slipping out from under his feet. And it was a great feeling.

He opens his eyes when Aoba pushes the bottle of lube into his hands. He remembers how Aoba is in a hurry and wants to be accommodating. He uncaps the bottle, slickens his fingers and finds Aoba’s entrance. Aoba’s face scrunches up in concentration when Mikado starts stretching him. Once he’s done he opens his pants and slids off his underwear and Aoba helps him take it all off.

“Are you thinking about him now?” Aoba asks. He slathers lube over Mikado’s cock and squeezes it a bit too tightly for comfort while at it.

“Yes,” Mikado admits without hesitation because he always does and they both know it.

“He doesn’t deserve that.” For once the hate in Aoba’s voice isn’t covered up. “Hopefully he’s dead.”

Mikado doesn’t say anything. He forces the anger down because there’s no need for this to devolve into a fight. Either way it’s all that’s left. And if Aoba didn’t want it, he wouldn’t be here, much less lowering himself down on Mikado’s cock, too slowly to make it feel nice though. Mikado grits his teeth to keep himself from moving.

“But I don’t want you to feel bad,” Aoba continues.

And Mikado knows what he’s going to do and he knows it will only make him feel sadder but he doesn’t tell him that.

Aoba tilts them both forward, impales himself on Mikado fully with a hiss and then his finger finds Mikado’s entrance and slips inside.

It doesn’t feel like the real thing but it’s close enough. As Aoba starts moving and at the same his fingers curl into Mikado’s prostate it doesn’t take much at all for Mikado to forget where he is and with whom and without whom and where he ends and Aoba begins. But then when it’s over and after he’s come, what he thinks is how he’s so messed up. How nobody else will ever be able to understand him. And he wonders if he will just be stuck like this forever.

Aoba smiles at him and presses a kiss to his forehead. He’s still hard. He turns Mikado around quite easily, the difference in size between them not big enough to make it impossible for him to be a little rough and enters him for a few thrusts that Mikado barely feels, his mind elsewhere and with someone else. Then the sticky warmth spills inside him and Aoba collapses on top of him, his chest moving with ragged breaths against Mikado's back.

“That was good, senpai,” Aoba whispers in his ear, making it obvious it’s him with that ‘senpai’ of his.

“You don’t have to call me that,” Mikado murmurs into the futon. “We’re in the same grade now anyway.”

“But you like it.”

Mikado doesn’t oppose that.

Soon enough Aoba emerges from the bathroom all dressed while Mikado didn’t even move out of the soiled futon, puts on his shoes, still covered in crusted blood, and heads for the door.

“See you at school sometime, senpai,” he says before leaving.

\---

A flash of green escapes the library committee room and the door closes with a thud.

“I’ll explain it to him,” Aoba volunteers even though he’s not exactly eager to do that.

Mikado smiles at him knowingly.

“But why didn’t you lock the door?” Aoba asks, running a hand through his hair.

Mikado has him cornered against a table and it’s kind of hot though Aoba’s not enthusiastic about doing anything at school. Mikado’s apartment is where the two of them belong in his head. At least nobody’s walking in on them there.

Mikado catches Aoba’s hand, laces their fingers together forcefully and leans in for a kiss.

“Lock the damn door.” Aoba moves away as far as he can with the table behind him. Not far enough. Mikado still kisses him, his lips moving persistently against his until Aoba lets him slip his tongue inside. Mikado is unnerving like that. He always gets what he wants in the end.

“You have to go anyway,” Mikado says once they break apart. “Or you won’t catch Kotonami-kun before the end of the lunch break.” He moves away, puts his glasses back on and gives Aoba an inquisitive look. “Why is he sneaking up on you anyway, Aoba-kun?”

“He’s a curious kid.” Aoba straightens his jacket.

“Don’t tell him more than he needs to know, then.”

“I’m not stupid, senpai,” Aoba says, heading out of the room.

He has an idea where Kuon went. He walks down the corridor on the 8th floor towards the door to the roof with his hands in his pockets.

Mikado sure is confusing. He’s all broken when it’s just the two of them alone but in front of other people he’s that way that still scares Aoba to this day a little bit. He may want not to get involved in anything anymore but he’s still playing some games like it’s second nature to him. It probably is. And that’s why Aoba sticks around.

Sure enough Kuon is on the roof, in the part that’s known far and wide as Aoba’s turf, right next to the solar panels.

“I can see how you look, Kuronuma-senpai,” he says right away. “But damn that’s messed up that you’re making out with the library committee president when nobody’s looking.”

“How do I look?” Aoba asks with an innocent smile. “And what’s so messed up about that?”

“I didn’t see that coming.” Kuon shrugs but he must be angry since there’s something he didn’t know.

Aoba heard from the other Blue Squares that he was asking them about Mikado some time ago. But they couldn’t tell him that.

“You have Orihara-senpai, so I thought...” Kuon continues.

“How do I have her?” Aoba interrupts him with a smile.

“Orihara sisters are very friendly with you. They even came up to me all smiles and stuff because ‘you’re Aocchi’s friend’.”

“So? You see yourself they’re rather non-discriminating with their affection.” Aoba sighs.

“Are you like… dating him?”

“Nobody knows about us. And I need it to stay that way,” Aoba says seriously.

“Sure, just asking. You think I’m going to post it on the Internet or scream it from here for everyone to hear?” Kuon laughs. “Nobody’s that interested. It’d be a minor rumor at best. I don’t even have proof.”

“This is not a joke, Kuon. I am one thing. But you don’t want to see him angry.”

Kuon looks puzzled. He must have heard all the rumors there are about Mikado but he probably didn’t believe them because Mikado doesn’t really seem threatening. After all, Aoba himself once fell for it. He rubs the scar on the back of his hand at the thought.

“Just lock the door the next time around,” Kuon says. “I need to go. And as for the way you look, senpai. Kind of like a girl, right?” He laughs before leaving the roof.

Aoba's eyes narrow. Kuon knows he’s useful to him so he sometimes pushes his luck. But that is the one comment Aoba doesn’t take kindly to at all. Too bad Kuon's with Yahiro most of the time. Though not when he comes to the Blue Squares' meeting place. Aoba starts considering how to arrange for something to happen to him on the way there when he hears footsteps behind him.

\---

“So, how did it go?” Mikado asks, approaching Aoba.

Aoba jumps in surprise and Mikado smiles at how startled he is. It must be because he never comes to this part of the roof. Model students like him stick to the rooftop garden.

“The library committee president.” Aoba turns around. “Hanging out with delinquents on the wrong side of the roof,” he says with a smile. “Unless you want me to kill Kotonami, which is the only way to shut him up, he will spread some rumors. That can’t be helped.”

“Good.”

“Good how, Mikado-senpai?”

Mikado glances over at the part of the roof now covered by solar panels. Before he was stabbed a year and a half ago these hadn't been there. It was where the old rooftop garden used to be. Back then he was coming to the roof to conduct Dollars business on the phone or talk with Aoba. Among all the things carved into the wood of the benches that are no longer there were both Kida’s love confessions to Anri and something like ancient hieroglyphs, barely visible after several years. It was actually Russian. Who knows, right? But it's all gone now.

“I thought how I can’t afford to lose you, too,” Mikado confesses, looking at the roof and not at Aoba. “So it’s better for everyone to have an idea.”

“So what? So nobody approaches me?” Aoba asks. “That was unnecessary.”

“I’ve lost enough, Aoba-kun. That’s why it was necessary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel is called 'End of the Line'.


End file.
